


Buyer Beware

by worrywart1966



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:56:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4604124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/worrywart1966/pseuds/worrywart1966
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We've all done it...bought something incredibly cute at the pet shop.  Well, Hermione Snape is no different, much to Severus' irritation.  My first entry for the 'prompt a day challenge' on Facebook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buyer Beware

"I thought you said it wasn't fertile?" asked Severus.

"Um, the guy at the shop said it had been fixed," answered Hermione.

"He didn't define 'fixed', did he?"

"Wasn't this a gift for Potters' son?"

"Yeah. Too bad Christmas isn't this week. Severus, what should we do?"

"I'm not sure. I don't want seven pygmy puffs in the house."

"Crookshanks won't be happy." 

"Um, look again." Crookshanks sat happily amid the multi-coloured puffballs in the box.

"We'll never get rid of them now."

"They are cute, hedged Hermione."

"One," Severus sighed. "We will keep one; the rest go to Hagrid."


End file.
